My Little Cinderella
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: Sasuke watches as his little Cinderella grows up. /Based on the song by Steven Curtis Chapman. Song is 'Cinderella'. No real paring because neither child nor wife's name is mentioned in the song.\\\ One-shot.


**My Little Cinderella

* * *

**

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the chair located at the back of the veranda. He stared as his little girl spun to whatever music played in her head. He smiled, thinking about how easy life was when he was that young, nothing to worry about; when the world was a good place. However, the smile was wiped off as he ran a hand though his hair. There were so many problems bouncing around his mind. To Sasuke, it seemed like everyone depended on him and him alone. Being an Uchiha isn't easy.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

He sighed again at the thought of his work. It appeared to follow him home. He just couldn't escape it.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke laid his head back, soaking in the peace while he still had it.

It was short-lived.

He was interrupted by a tug on his arm. Looking down, he saw his daughter, a grin on her face. "Hi Dad! Can you help me? I need you."

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"I'm going to a birthday party and its princess themed. There's a ball and everything! And I've been invited! I need to practice my dancing. It has to be perfect!"

Sasuke looked doubtful.

As if sensing it, the child looked at her father with puppy dog eyes. "Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

"Alright," Sasuke took her small hand in his and lead her toward the front lawn.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

Sasuke watched as the girl in front of him giggled and squealed with every twist and turn. He smiled softly.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
_

"He's really nice, you'll defiantly be impressed," the teen finished putting on her earring. "So, do you like this dress? Mom helped me pick it out." She gave a twirl for him.

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the dress his, now teenager, daughter wore. "Yeah, it looks great."

The young woman smiled at her father in the mirror. She was fidgeting, trying to get a necklace on and keep her hair out of her way.

Sasuke walked to her and clasped the piece of jewelry behind her. Again, she smiled at him and let her hair fall down.

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Dad, do you think you can help me?" she asked with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Prom's just a week away and I _really_ need to practice my dancing. It has to look perfect." She received a confused look from her father. "Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

"Of course."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

He watched with a small smile as she stepped into the car, laughing at what her date said.

_She will be gone_

Sasuke Uchiha waved goodbye as his daughter set off to face the real world.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

Sasuke Uchiha watched as his wife and daughter talked about the event that was going to come.

His daughter seemed to glow and wouldn't stop smiling. She was truly happy with how her life turned out.

His soft eyes turned to his wife. She looked just as excited as his daughter.

The man sitting across from him seemed to be off in his own world. The man had a job that would take care of his little princess; he had a good family, a good head on his shoulders. He was his future son.

And Sasuke approved.

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Dad?" said man moved his eyes to the woman across from him. "I know the wedding is still six months away, but it's not long enough. I need to practice my dancing. It has to be perfect. Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Sasuke gazed at his daughter with disbelief. Memories of the times she said those exact words flashed through his mind.

The knowing smile on her face told Sasuke she was thinking the same thing. He smiled.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

'_My little Cinderella…'

* * *

_

Completely spur of the moment. I was listening to the music and I was thinking 'Story…' It all played in my head like a movie. I had a perfect cover for it. If I could draw it, I'd put it on DA. –Sigh-.

I really like this one-shot. The song always gets to me. I love it.

**Disclamier**: Don't own Naruto or 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman

LATERS!

love,

GIANNA


End file.
